Seu sorriso
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Neji não presta atenção no que Tenten diz, então qual será o motivo disso? - Fic curtinha e fofinha U.A. que eu fiz para Hamii :D


**Seu sorriso**

-

-

- Neji? – disse Tenten passando a mão em frente ao rosto do amigo

- Hn...?

- Você vai ficar aí só me encarando? Temos que entregar esse trabalho ainda hoje!

"Droga! Eu fiquei igual a um retardado de novo" – se repreendia mentalmente Neji – "daqui a pouco ela pode desconfiar de algo, tenho que tomar cuidado"

- Neji! Dá para você voltar para a Terra? – Tenten encarou o amigo séria, mas não consegui manter essa postura por muito tempo, ela logo abriu um sorriso, era impossível ela ficar brava com Neji

Neji se sentiu amolecer quando viu o sorriso de Tenten, não havia escutado uma única palavra do que ela dissera, mas o sorriso significava que ela não estava mais com raiva, e aquele sorriso, aquele sorriso já o estava deixando alucinado.

Tenten bufou e revirou os olhos – "mau sinal" - pensou Neji 'acordando'

- Neji Hyuga! Ou me você me escuta ou eu raspo a sua cabeça! – disse a adolescente irritada

"Aposto que ela está na TPM, mudanças tão bruscas de humor..." – ele pensava vendo a amiga bufar mais uma vez

- Eu estou te escutando, e você me ameaça de raspar a cabeça desde sempre – ele disse revirando os olhos

- Dessa vez pode ser pra valer, você nem me escuta!

- Claro que escuto! – disse ele indignado

- Sei ¬¬ então me diz sobre o que eu estava falando

- Sobre o trabalho, claro

- Não – disse ela pegando os copos vazios de cima da mesa da cozinha e colocando na pia, ficando assim de costas para ele

- Você sabe muito bem que era sobre isso que você estava falando, não tente me enganar Tenten!

- Estressadinho!

- Hn! – ele virou o rosto, mesmo ela não olhando, era um costume dele de virar o rosto sempre que contrariado

Tenten voltou a se sentar de frente para Neji na mesa, ele continuava de rosto virando e de braços cruzados, fazendo Tenten rir da cena.

- O que é que é tão engraçado? - ele perguntou se virando, dando de cara com um sorriso aberto de Tenten que o hipnotizou

- É engraçado porque você parece uma criaç- ela estacou na frase quando percebeu o olhar distante dele - NEJI! – ela disse se pondo de pé e dando uma tapa na mesa, fazendo-o olhar assustado

- O que foi Tenten?

- Você estava fazendo de novo! – ela disse irritada

- Fazendo o que? – ele perguntou confuso

- Arg! – ela saiu pisando duro e entrou no quarto batendo a porta

"Ai meus sais minerais ¬¬" – Neji calmamente levantou a cadeira que Tenten havia derrubado e se encaminhou para frente do quarto dela, dando duas batidas na porta

- Vai embora Neji! – disse Tenten de dentro do quarto

- Vamos Tenten, sai daí, eu sei que a sua TPM deve estar atacada, mas isso não é motivo para se trancar no quarto!

Escolha de palavras erradas... Neji havia despertado um monstro.

- TPM ESTÁ A SUA VOVÓZINHA! – ele escutou algo batendo na porta e depois se espatifando no chão

- Vamos Tenten, então você não está de TPM, tudo bem, mas vem aqui fora para a gente conversar! – ele pediu mais uma vez

Dessa vez não houve resposta, só outra coisa sendo atirada para porta, e dessa vez não se espatifou, parecia que havia ficado preso na porta.

- Tenten! – ele tentou mais uma vez, sendo respondido pelo barulho seco de mais dois objetos não identificados se chocando contra a porta e ficando pregos lá

- Já que você não me responde eu vou falar porque eu não estava prestando atenção em você – dessa vez barulho nenhum foi ouvido de dentro do quarto, dando incentivo a Neji continuar – eu estava fazendo uma coisa melhor que te escutar... Eu estava te observado – ele concluiu

Durante alguns minutos Tenten tentou absorver a informação, e por fim suspirando ele fez uma pergunta:

- Explica – ela foi rápida e objetiva

- Sabe – Neji respirou fundo antes de continuar, nunca imaginou que esse momento chegaria tão rápido e ainda mais nessas circunstâncias com uma porta os separando – eu venho te observando, principalmente o teu sorriso, e eu me sinto hipnotizado por ele, não consigo ver e ouvir mais nada quando você sorrir, é por isso que eu não tenho te escutado...

Durante alguns segundos pairou o silêncio, por fim, inesperadamente a porta abriu-se, assustando Neji. Tenten estava de frente a ele com um sorriso encantador.

- Está perdoado, mas só depois de me pagar um sorvete – ela disse sorrindo mais ainda

- E o trabalho? – ele perguntou

- Gai sensei pode esperar mais um dia – dito isso ela pegou Neji pela mão, arrastando-o para fora da casa em direção a sorveteria mais próxima

- Eu já disse que seu sorriso é lindo? – ele perguntou enquanto ela o arrastava

- Não precisa dizer, eu já sei

Sorriram cúmplices.

**Fim**

* * *

Para Hamii

Que eu não falo a um tempão – eu sei que eu sumi

Eu sei que ficou muito água com açúcar, mas eu achei que ficou bonitinha (:

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
